Malos entendidos
by Hawk-sama
Summary: -Gekokujou- -Fon/Hibari- Para el guardián de la Nube, aquel hombre representaba uno de los mayores retos. Por eso, debía pelear con él, a cualquier costo. No tuvo en cuenta los malos entendidos.


**Claim: **F18 (Fon/Hibari)

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, todo hecho sin ánimos de lucro, etc.**  
**

**Advertencias: **De navidad para mi querida Lexy D Miyu, quien me pidió dicho claim. Espero que sea de su agrado, y que no haya salido tan raro como creo *abraza mucho a su madre*

—Supe que mi querida alumna ya no es presa de tus encantos, Kyoya.

Sólo un hombre como él podría haberse dirigido al guardián de la Nube de aquella manera, sonriendo plácidamente, como si la intensa aura asesina que _emanaba_ del otro prefiriera no tocarlo, y pasar sobre sus hombros.

La sed de sangre de un rival más que digno se dibujaba con claridad en la mirada de Hibari. Aún así, Fon mantenía su actitud afable y tranquila, ajeno a cualquier intención mortal hacia su persona.

—Esta vez lucharás contra mí, y te morderé hasta la muerte— devolvió el guardián mientras blandía sus tonfas, en claro gesto desafiante. No dejaría pasar otra oportunidad, no de nuevo. Lucharía contra aquella persona, ahora más que nunca.

Fon había recuperado, junto a los demás Arcobalenos, su apariencia adulta, y un hombre como Hibari reconocía que el hecho de tener una batalla con Fon se hacía cada vez más irresistible. _No _aceptaría otra negativa como respuesta.

—No tengo interés en comprometerme en un duelo con un aliado, Kyoya— Hibari se le iba a abalanzar apenas escuchó las palabras del chino, pero algo en la mirada del mismo le hizo detenerse. No todo estaba dicho. — Aunque, siempre podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

La pequeña sonrisa amable no hizo más que generar una sensación de desconfianza en Hibari. Se irritó al percatarse de aquel hecho.

Definitivamente aquel hombre sacaba un lado de él que le avergonzaba. Ningún herbívoro podía escapar de sus castigos, y tenía que demostrarlo.

Tenía que demostrárselo.

Sólo por el bien mayor de su orgullo, y la finalidad de poder luchar con aquel Arcobanelo, Hibari había aceptado tan inusual propuesta.

No había otra explicación.

Aún así, eso no significaba que debía comportarse. Por eso mismo, miraba intensamente al otro hombre mientras hablaba, mirándolo a él, otras veces a los árboles alrededor, siempre con la tenue sonrisa.

Su té yacía ya frío frente a él, mientras Fon ya iba por su tercera taza. Gruñó, no creyendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Tomar té con un rival, mientras mantenían el intento de Fon por una charla. De vez en cuando, Hibari resoplaba, gruñía o intentaba desviar el tema hacia la batalla que le habían prometido, fallando en su empresa cuando el chino parecía más interesado en hablar sobre la naturaleza y el florecimiento anual que experimentaban aquella época del año.

Su inexistente paciencia llegó a un punto límite cuando abordaron aquel tema desagradable.

—Mi querida alumna estaba muy prendada de ti, Kyoya— empezó Fon, mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su té— Aunque no la culpo, es bastante obvio de dónde procedía la razón de su afecto— acotó, dedicándole una mirada cargada, y claro, aquella pequeña y _sombría_ sonrisa.

—No me interesan tales estupideces— sentenció voraz el guardián, más que irritado por aquellas palabras. Él no era ningún lento.

—No esperaba menos de ti. ¿Podría ofrecerte algo más? Parece que el té no es de tu agrado— dijo mientras hacía ademanes hacia la taza de Hibari, lo cual, por supuesto, molestó aún más al guardián. Le hizo saber que sólo necesitaba una cosa, recibiendo como respuesta una pequeña risa del chino.

—Creo que ya te he torturado demasiado, Kyoya— al ver a Fon incorporarse, el instinto de Hibari se encendió de nuevo, preparándose para la por fin inminente batalla.

Todo su ser clamaba por sangre y acción.

—No soy un hombre que falta a su palabra— dijo, pero Hibari (como pocas veces en su vida) quedó desconcertado cuando el Arcobaleno emprendió marcha hacia los interiores de su hogar. Estaba más que seguro que el dojo, o cualquier lugar apto para batalla, no estaban en esa dirección.

La ira y su aura asesina empezaron a irradiar de él, tan intensas que hicieron voltear a Fon. La pregunta no tenía que ser formulada para darle respuesta.

—Nunca dije que clase de batalla tendríamos, Kyoya— acotó, mirándolo con placidez, su cara adornada por _esa _ pequeña sonrisa.

La perspectiva no desanimó mucho a Hibari. Sí, en definitiva aquel hombre sacaba su peor faceta. Tendría que hacerle pagar a tan desvergonzado herbívoro, de una manera u otra.

* * *

_Y ya se imaginarán el resto, o eso espero 8D._

_Hawkie!drogado out *desaparece en una masa de chocolate*  
_


End file.
